


The Thoughts of Chudley

by HamThePan



Series: Fics for Birdloaf [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Deep Thinking, One Shot, Short, thoughtfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tis I."<br/>---<br/>Trollfic based of tumblr user Birdloaf's Hamilton OC Chudley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thoughts of Chudley

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> (Shout out to my friend who encouraged me to write this)

The Sphinx's expression was nothing short of thoughtful as he sat elegantly on the ground, his handsome brow was creased as he considered everything in the universe and the short existence all humans had on the earth before they departed to an unknown location, where they would remain for the rest of their afterlives. Chudley considered everything that was, everything that could be, and everything that wouldn't, but he also considered everything he should've said, everything he needed to say. Slowly, the Sphinx turned his handsome face towards the person in front of him, and in a deep, smooth baritone, said, "Tis I." After stating that, the Sphinx, who had the face of Alexander Hamilton, decided he wanted to go on a long walk on the beach, and enjoy some kibble n' bits. "Tis I, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Vague context for this is http://supersquiddy.tumblr.com/post/149060488952/there-are-apparently-hamilton-ocs-make-one-plz
> 
> Birdloaf's tumblr is http://birdloaf.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Chudley is the reason they won the Revolutionary war)
> 
> Edit: Legacy. What is a legacy? It's writing a popular fanfic about chudley


End file.
